Unter dem Sternenhimmel
by Lunethia
Summary: Draco Malfoy ist nicht sehr erfreut, als drei komisch gekleidete Personen vor seinem Bett auftauchen. Weder er, noch Hermine oder Harry hatten damit gerechnet, ein Abenteuer voller fliegender Katzen und zuckersüßem Erdbeerkuchen zu erleben. Fairy Tail Harry Potter AU. Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Fairy Tail noch Harry Potter und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, ich bins, Luna und mit mir der Prolog meiner im Profil angekünigten neuen Geschichte! Ich hatte überlegt, auf englisch zu schreiben aber wahrscheinlich würde ich die ganze Grammatik und so weiter total vermurksen... Also wenn jemand Interesse hat, diese Geschichte zu übersetzen, bitte keine Scheu mich anzusprechen! Naja, der Prolog ist etwas kurz, aber ich konnte keine bessere Stelle finden, einen cut zu machen°^°**

**Naja dann viel Spass beim Lesen! Ach, bevor ich es vergesse; die Geschichte spielt in der Harry-Potter-Welt, allerdings wurde Dumbledore nicht umgebracht, Harry und die anderen haben ein ganz normales siebtes Jahr und Malfoy und Hermine sind Schulsprecher, einfach weil ich gerne Malfoy schreibe^^**

**Mir gehört weder Fairy Tail noch Harry Potter, leider.**

,,...was bei Merlins Bart-?" Draco Malfoy war sprachlos. Er hatte allen Grund dazu. Gerade waren zwei- nein, drei schlafende Gestalten in seinem Schlafzimmer aufgetaucht. Einfach so. Um halb zwölf Uhr abends. Nachdem sein müdes Gehirn die Informationen verarbeitet hatte griff er sofort zu seinem Zauberstab den er wie immer auf dem Nachttisch parat hatte und richtete ihn auf das Knäul an Gliedmaßen.

,,_Expelliarmus_" murmelte er leise und streckte die Hand aus- nichts.

Die Personen, zwei Männer und eine Frau, waren unbewaffnet.

_Muggel. Was machen schwache, wertlose Muggel in meinem Raum? Und wie haben sie den Apparierschutz von Hogwarts überwunden? _

Tausende Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf.

Sollte er einen Lehrer oder den Direktor benachrichtigen? Sofort verwarf Draco diesen Gedanken. Er war Draco Malfoy, er versteckte sich nicht hinter Autoritätspersonen, er _war_ die Autorität!

Plötzlich stöhnte eine der Personen, ein Junge in komischen Klamotten - Alle drei hatten komische Sachen an- und regte sich.

,,Was war das denn für eine Nacht?" murmelte er und hielt sich, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, den Kopf. ,,Schon wieder ein Filmriss? Lector, Kumpel, du wolltest mich doch davon abhalten zu viel zu trinken…"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

,,Wer, bei Merlins Bart, bist du?" Schnarrte er in typischer Malfoy-Manier und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf den Blonden.

,,Wie haben du und deine zwei Freunde es geschafft, den Apparierschutz zu umgehen?"

Der Fremde blinzelte und öffnete seine Augen.

,,Apportier Schutz? Nennst du mich einen Hund? Ich bin Sting Eucliffe, Master von Sabertooth!" Sagte er empört, wurde aber kurz darauf von einem Stab niedergestreckt.

,,Sting, Baka, sei ruhig und bring mir eine Aspirin! Warum musstest du auch die Fairys zu einem Trinkwettbewerb herausfordern?" maulte eine Schwarzhaarige Frau.

Der fremde namens Sting setzte sich wieder auf.

,,Pscht, Minerva, Rogue, wir haben ein kleines Problemchen…"sagte er, als ob Draco ihn nicht hören könnte. ,,Es scheint als wären wir irgendwie in eine Fremde Wohnung eingebrochen…" Ein anderer schwarzhaariger Mann hob den Kopf.

,,Nein sind wir nicht. Im Gegensatz zu euch habe ich nur ein wenig getrunken und ich bin ganz sicher in meinem Bett eingeschlafen." ,,Fro denkt das auch!" sagte plötzlich eine kleine Stimme. Draco glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als ein großer Frosch, oder eher eine Katze in einem Froschkostüm unter dem Mantel des Mannes hervorkroch.

,,…Und wer bist eigentlich du, Bursche?" fragte die Schwarzhaarige plötzlich und stand auf.

,,Es ist nicht sehr höflich einfach mit Stöcken auf andere Leute zu Zeigen." Bemerkte einer der Männer.

,,Mein Name ist Rouge. Hinter mir steht Minerva und der Baka da ist Sting. Der Exceed vor mir heißt Frosch und der hinter Sting ist Lector. Es tut uns leid das wir scheinbar in deine Wohnung eingebrochen sind ohne es zu bemerken " Sagte er. ,,Hättest du die Güte uns zu sagen, wo wir uns befinden?"

Draco beschloss, dass es ein perfekter Moment war, um in Ohnmacht zu fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Das ist dann das erste oder eher zweite Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Etwas hämmerte an seiner Tür.

,,- hey Malfoy! Das ist nicht Lustig! Ich warte hier seit geschlagenen FÜNFZEHN minuten! Wie kannst du es wagen, unsere Verabredung zu vergessen? Glaubst du etwa, die ganze Abeit macht sich von alleine? Die Vertrauensschüler warten auf die neuen Passwörter, wir hinken eine Ganze WOCHE mit den Beschwerden und Streiten hinterher UND WAGE ES JA NICHT NOCHMAL EINZUSCHLAFEN!" eine wütende Stimme weckte ihn aus seinem Traum.

,,Granger?" fragte er desorientiert.

,,Malfoy, ich schwöre, wenn du nicht in Fünf Minuten fertig bist und mit mir die Passwörter besprechen kannst, HEXE ICH DICH IN DIE NÄCHSTE WOCHE!"

Sogar durch die Tür konnte er ihr wütendes schnauben vernehmen als sie sich umdrehte und ihre Schritte verklangen.

Schnell setzte er sich auf. Moment.

Er lag in seinem Bett.

War er nicht vor dem Schrank umgekippt?

Es war wohl doch nur ein verrückter Traum gewesen.

,,STIING-KUN! ER IST WACH!" brüllte plötzlich eine Stimme und ein braunes Fellknäul hüpfte von der Kante seines Bettes.

,,Ist gut, Lector" nickte der Rogue Typ.

Draco wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen und diesem arroganten Wiederling einen saftigen Furunkulus auf den Hals schicken, aber der Platz wo er liegen sollte war leer.

,,Ach, suchst du den hier?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann und zwirbelte SEINEN schönen Weißdorn Stab zwischen den Fingern herum.

,,Wir hielt-" ein Schrei unterbrach ihn und die Frau stürmte aus dem Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Sting.

„WARUM sehe ich aus wie ein verdammtes KIND?" regte er sich auf.

,,Du hast Sorgen! Du warst auch vorher ein Kind, aber ich sollte 21 sein! Nicht 16!" heulte die schwarzhaarige schon fast.

„DU! Was hast du mit uns gemacht? Und wo sind wir überhaupt?" brauste sie plötzlich auf und ein Ball purer Energie bildete sich in ihrer Hand.

„Rede! Oder soll ich dich Kochen und zu Mittag verspeisen?"

Draco schluckte. Das lief gar nicht wie geplant. Vielleicht hätte er doch besser einen Lehrer-

,,MALFOY!" Schrie Granger wirklich angepisst und trat die Tür auf.

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Dieser dreiste Schnösel hatte ihren Geduldfaden mächtig strapaziert, und letztendlich zum reißen gebracht.

Mit zwei gemurmelten Zaubersprüchen setzte sie die Schutzbanne um das Zimmer ihres Schülersprechpartners außer Gefecht und mit einem Kampfschrei trat sie die Tür auf.

Nur um drei Fremde im Raum vorzufinden, davon zwei extrem gutaussehende Jungs.

,,Uhm.. Entschuldigung aber was macht ihr hier in Malfoys Raum? Und warum habt ihr keine Schuluniform an? Bitte begebt euch in eure Klassen, der Unterricht hat seit einer halben Stunde angefangen, sonst muss ich euch Punkte abziehen." Sagte sie nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte im Professionellen Schülersprecher-Modus.

Sting tröstete Minerva, die mit einer dunklen Aura vor Dracos Bett stand, während Rogue sich der Braunhaarigen zuwandte.

,,Verzeihung, Miss, aber wir haben keine Ahnung wie wir hier hingekommen sind. Ich bin Rouge Cheney von Sabertooth. Könnten Sie mir sagen, wo wir uns hier befinden?"

Hermine warf ihm einen Ich-bin-doch-nicht-blöd Blick zu.

,,Bitte geht jetzt in eure Klassen. Und Malfoy, mit dir habe ich noch ein gewaltiges Hühnchen zu rupfen!"

,,Granger, ich glaube die meinen das Ernst! Sie sind einfach hier aufgetaucht!"

Hermines Blick verdunkelte sich.

,,Okay, das ist genug!" Mit ein Paar Schritten war sie bei dem Idioten und verpasste ihm einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht. Während Malfoy rumjammerte drehte sie sich befriedigt um.

,,Das hat gut getan…"

,,Granger-sama, Rouge-san sagt die Wahrheit!" ,,Fro denkt auch so!"

Hermine viel aus allen Wolken.

,,Sprechende…Katzen." Sagte sie verblüfft.

Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um.

,,Tieren die Sprechbegabung anzuhexen ist dunkelste schwarze Magie! Ich denke nicht, dass ihr damit durchkommen werdet." Sagte sie ernst und zog ihren Zauberstab.

,,Seid ihr Todesser?" fragte sie dann, aber nach einem Blich auf die Unterarme der vermeintlichen Schüler schüttelte sie den Kopf… Dann viel ihr Blick auf das Sabertooth- Gildenzeichen.

,,Kommt mit." Sagte sie tonlos.

,,Ich werde Professor Dumbled…" ,,Heya, Miss, du verstehst hier etwas vollkommen Falsch!" Sting erschien wie aus dem Nichts vor ihr und sie knallte beinahe gegen seine muskulöse Brust.

,,Wir haben ganz sicher keine Magie an Lector und Frosch angewendet! Sie sind keine Katzen, sondern Exceed." ,,Sting-kun hat recht. Wir sind Exceed. Wir wurden so geboren" Sagte der braune Kater stolz.

,,Könnten Sie uns bitte sagen, wo wir sind, Granger-Sama?" fragte Rogue höflich, während Minerva immer noch zerstört am Boden lag.

,,…-sama? Seid ihr aus Japan?" fragte sie verwirrt. ,,Herrgott, Granger, Konzentrier dich doch einmal! Wir sind in Hogwarts." Mischte sich Malfoy ein, der sich von dem Schlag erholt hatte.

,,Wie auch immer, wir werden euch zu Professor Dumbledore führen, unserem Direktor. Der wird dann entscheiden, was weiter passiert." Sagte Hermine und drehte sich um.

,,Beziehungsweise ich mache das und Malfoy zieht sich an." Sie zeigte auf seinen Slytherin-Schlafanzug.

_3._

_2._

_1._

,,BEI MERLIN WAS MACHT IHR ALLE HIER DRIN? HAT MAN DENN KEINE PRIVATSSPHÄRE MEHR? RAUS HIER!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Das nächste Kapitel, nur für euch! Noch in paar Infos: Das ganze spielt für Fairy il nach dem Tartaros Arc, Minerva ist re-integriert und ist so etwas wie die Erza/Mirajane von Sabertooth. Bis Morgen dann! Ach ja: Fairy Tail und Harry Potter gehören Hiro Mashima und J.K Rowling. Ich leihe mir ihre Figuren und Orte nur aus und verdiene kein Geld damit. Nur die Storyline gehört mir.**

Hermine grinste kurz und zog Sting am Handgelenk hinter sich her.

,,Ach genau, ihr scheint mich ja nicht zu kennen. Ich bin Hermine Granger, Schülersprecherin von Hogwarts, Siebte Klasse Gryffíndor."

,,Ich bin Sting Eucliffe, der da ist Rouge Cheney und-.." ,,Ich bin Minerva Orleando." Mischte sich die Frau ein. ,,Wir sind alle Mitglieder von Sabertooth, beziehungsweise der da ist der Chef." Sie zeigte auf Sting.

Hermine nickte.

,,Okay, wir sind da. Pflaumenkompott."

,,Was?" machte Sting. „Gibt's Essen?"

,,Baka, es scheint ein Passwort zu sein…" murmelte Rogue und hielt sich den Bauch als der Steinerne Gargoyle aufschwang und sich die Treppe nach oben bewegte.

,,Professor Dumbledore, Ich habe-…" Hermine stockte.

,,Ah, Miss Granger, Es scheint als hätten Sie auch nächtlichen Besuch bekommen?"

,,FAIRYS!"

,,SABERTOOTH!"

„WAS MACHT IHR DENN HIER?"  
,,KÄMPF MIT MIR!"  
„WAGE ES NICHT!"  
„AYE SIR!"  
„WERDET IHR WOHL AUFHÖREN?"

Ein Rothaariges Mädchen ließ eine Dunkle Aura um sich erscheinen und sofort war alles Ruhig.

,,Professor Dumbledore, was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Hermine in die Stille.

,,Nun ja", meinte der weißhaarige alte Direktor und strich sich über den Bart.

,,Die Damen und Herren hier wollten mir gerade ihre Geschichte erzählen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns für entsprechende Hintergrundlektüren in den Da-und-fort Raum begeben? Mein bescheidenes Büro ist sowieso zu klein." Schmunzelte er und stand auf.

„Professor sind sie sicher? Dieser Raum ist ein bedeutendes Geheimnis unserer Schule, sollte diese Information in die Hände Sie-wissen-schon-wems fallen, wäre das ein wirklicher Vorteil für ihn und seine Truppen!" warf die Braunhaarige ein und nestelte nervös an ihrem Pullundersaum herum.

„Oh, sorgen Sie sich nicht, Miss Granger, keiner von ihnen hat je auch nur von Voldemort" Hermine zuckte zusammen „gehört. Also, sollen wir?"

Vergnügt rieb der Alte sich den Bart und sie marschierten im Gänsemarsch in den siebten Stock.

Die gestrandeten Fairy Tail und Sabertooth Mitglieder blickten sich verwirrt an als Hermine auf ein Kommando des Direktors vor einer leeren Wand hin und herlief.

„Ist sie noch ganz dicht?" fragte Natsu laut und erntete böse Blicke von allen Seiten.

,,Baka." Murmelte Erza und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf.

,,Das ist eine Interessante Magie, vielleicht so wie die von Rusty Rose? Vorstellungen wahr werden lassen?" fragte sich Lucy laut als eine Tür erschien.

„Juvias Liebesrivale vergisst, dass wir in einer anderen Welt sind. Die Magie scheint hier anders zu wirken. Ist euch aufgefallen, dass Dumbledore-sama mit seinem Stock alles erschaffen konnte und sogar Angriffszauber wirken konnte? Und auch dieses Mädchen hatte so einen Stock bei sich." Sagte Juvia nachdenklich.

,,Wir wären soweit…" sagte Hermine leise und deutete auf die Tür in der schon alle anderen verschwunden waren.

,,SUMIMASEN!" riefen beide Mädchen und sprinteten in den Raum.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und ging ihnen hinterher.

Dumbledore hatte allen schon bequeme Sessel gewünscht und auf einem Tisch stapelten sich einige Bücher, die Hermine und Lucy mit einem hungrigen Blick betrachteten.

,,Nun ja, Sie alle scheinen nichts über diese Welt zu wissen. Aber bevor wir Geschichten austauschen…" Dumbledore konzentrierte sich und vor jedem Teilnehmer der Gesprächsrunde erschien ein Namensschild.

,,Nun, das sollte alles etwas einfacher machen, besonders für einen dementen alten Mann wie mich. So, würde einer von ihnen vielleicht erzählen was genau dazu geführt hat dass sie im alten Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, oder in ihrem Fall", er nickte den fünf Sabertooth-Mitgliedern zu „In den Schulsprechergemächern erwacht sind?"

Keiner sagte ein Wort, was zu einem erheiterten Glucksen von Dumbledore führte.

„Da sich keiner freiwillig meldet… Würden Sie mir erzählen, was passiert ist, Miss Lockser?"

Die Blauhaarige zuckte zusammen.

„H…Hai. J..Juvia hat mit den anderen ganz normal zusammengesessen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging, und Sabertooths Master und ein paar andere in die Gilde stürmten. Juvia denkt, sie waren alle schon etwas angetrunken. Sting-san forderte Juvia und alle die da waren, also auch Crime Sorciere und noch ein paar andere, dazu auf, gegen ihn, Minerva-san, Rouge-san, Rufus-san und Orga-san im Trinkwettbewerb anzutreten. Naja, Juvia denkt, er wollte vor allem Natsu-kun schlagen, da er es im Kampf nicht geschafft hatte. Bacchus-san und Cana-chan hatten sich schon gegenseitig aus dem Rennen getrunken. Danach weiß Juvia nur noch, dass Milliana-san, die irgendwie auch da war, Juvia herausgefordert hat. Danach wurde alles schwarz um Juvias Augen und sie erinnert sich nicht mehr." Die Blauhaarige schloss die Augen.

,,Und jetzt ist Juvia von Gray-sama getrennt!" schluchzte sie und brach auf dem Sessel zusammen. Mit einem ploppen erschienen plötzlich etwa ein dutzend Teru-Teru-Bozos um Juvias Stuhl herum.

Ihre Freunde saßen hilflos um sie herum und versuchten sie zu trösten versuchten sie zu trösten während Hermine erstarrt war.

Trinkwettbewerbe!

Komasaufen!

Filmrisse!

Sie erinnerte sich an ihre freiwilligen Sozialstunden als Drogenpräventionsmodulleiterinsausgebildete in Sozial benachteiligten Gegenden und sofort erschien eine Tafel und ein Zeigestock. Sie räusperte sich, setzte sich eine Brille auf die Nase und stand auf.

„Es tut mir leid, euch unterbrechen zu müssen, aber hier ist eine Sache, die keinen Aufschub duldet. Laut einer Studie der Bridgewell Universität in Salem ist es sehr schädlich für Personen unter 23 Jahren Alkohol in Überdosis zu sich zu nehmen und sich bis in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu trinken da bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt einige Lebenswichtige Organe noch nicht voll entwickelt-" sie stockte von den komischen Blicken die ihr zugeworfen wurden.

„…Entschuldigung…" die Brille auf ihrer Nase, die Tafel mit den Fachbegriffen und der Zeigestock verschwand, sie setzte sich beschämt auf ihren Platz.

,,Bitte fahrt fort."

Als nächstes sprach eine gut gebaute Blonde, auf ihrem Namenschild stand Lucy Heartfillia.

,,Es war genau wie Juvia gesagt hat. Ich erinnere mich daran, ins Bett gegangen zu sein und auf einmal war da ein pinkes Licht…Ich weiß nicht was das zu bedeuten hat… Auf jeden Fall denke ich, dass es etwas mit dem Sake zu tun hat. Alle hier haben etwas getrunken… Halt, Stop! Das kann nicht sein! Wendy hat etwas aus meiner Fla-…" Sie stockte und ihr ganzes Gesicht erstrahlte in Horror.

,,WESHALB HABEN WIR ZUGELASSEN, DASS WENDY, ROMEO UND DIE EXCEED SICH AUCH BETRINKEN? WIR SIND EINE SCHRECKLICH SCHRECKLICHE FAMILIE!" schrie sie und brach auch zusammen.

Auch die anderen wurden bleich.

Dumbledore und Hermine, die sich Gewissenhaft Notizen gemacht hatte, sahen sich an.

So wurde das nichts.

,,Ich fasse zusammen." Sagte Minerva und verschränkte die Arme.

„Alle die hier sind, haben vom Sake getrunken, also Sting, Rouge, Frosche, Lector, Happy, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Juvia und ich. Aber nicht alle die vom Sake getrunken haben sind hier! Außerdem, und das ist das schlimmste, sehen wir alle aus wie sechzehn oder siebzehn!"

„WAAAAS?" Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Reihe.

,,Sagt bloß nicht, es ist euch noch nicht aufgefallen…" sagte Minerva genervt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohne viel Vorgelabere, hier ist das Kapitel für diesen Tag! Und mir gehört leider immer noch weder Fairy Tail noch Harry Potter, auch wenn es ein großartiges Geschenk wäre! Viel Spass!**

Harry hatte einen absolut schrecklichen Tag.

Zuerst hatte er mit seinem gesamten Schlafsaal verschlafen, und er war ohne Frühstück zu spät zu Snapes Unterricht gekommen, hatte fünfzig Punkte verloren, und sein Trank war explodiert.

Nun war Ron im Krankenflügel und Madame Pompfrey wollte ihn partout nicht zu ihm lassen, Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab konfisziert und er wartete auf seine beste Freundin, die mal wieder irgendwelche Schulsprecherangelegenheiten mit dem Frettchen zu klären hatte- wenn man vom Teufel sprach.

Gerade kam ein seeehr angepisser Malfoy auf ihn zu.

„POTTER!" brüllte er wütend.

,,Wo ist das verdammte Schl…die Granger?" fragte er sauer als er näher kam.

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen, Frettchen?" fragte er gereizt. ,,Sie sollte doch mit dir auf diese dumme Vertrauensschülerveranstaltung gehen!"

Malfoy wurde rot vor Zorn.

„Als wüsste ich das nicht, Saint Potter!" schnarrte er. „Nur deine ach so tolle Freundin scheint sich vor ihren Pflichten zu drücken!" „Was sagst du da? Hermine ist eine bessere Schulsprecherin als du es jemals sein wirst!" „Das Schlammblut? Das ich nicht lache." Harry wollte etwas Gemeines erwidern aber eine leise Stimme stoppte ihn.

„Gomenasai? Könnten sie mir bitte sagen, wo ich mich befinde? Es scheint als hätte ich mich verlaufen…" schluchzte ein kleines, blauhaariges Mädchen.

Blauhaarig. Das sich Kinder schon in dem Alter die Haare färbten.

„Natürlich aber du solltest de-" begann er aber

„Nicht schon wieder!" krächzte Malfoy und kippte um.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST MIT DIR LOS, FRETTCHEN?" brüllte Harry wirklich gereizt.

,,GOMENASAI!" rief die blauhaarige und kniete sich vor den Blonden.

,,Ich krieg ihn wieder hin, ich krieg ihn wieder hin, ich versprech`s!" sagte sie und ließ ein blaues Licht von ihren

Händen in den Körper des Blonden fließen.

„Fünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor für unerlaubtes Lärmen in den Gängen, _Mr. Potter_. Und Sie,

Miss, Strafarbeit für ablegen der Schuluniform" „IIEK EIN VAMPIR!" kreischte die Blauhaarige und versteckte sich hinter Harry.

_Das arme Kind, keiner kann sie jetzt noch retten…_ dachte Harry und versprach sich, für sie zu beten. Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, auf seiner rechten Stirnhälfte pochte eine Ader. „Wie bitte?" schnarrte er gefährlich ruhig.

Die Blauhaarige kam ein Stück hinter Harry hervor und verbeugte sich schnell.

„Gomenasai, Vampir-sama, ich wollte nicht abwertend gegenüber ihnen klingen, Vampir-sama, nur, ich habe noch nie einen Vampir getroffen, es heißt, es gibt

keine mehr ich Fiore, also bin ich weit weg von zuhause? Vielleicht treffe ich ja Grandine-san wieder! Und Igneel-sama und Metalicana-sama! Sumimasen,

Vampir-sama, haben Sie vielleicht in letzter Zeit einen Drachen gesehen? Es wäre so toll, wenn ich Mutter endlich wiedersehen könnte, oder bin ich in Edolas?

Nein, ich konnte Magie anwenden ohne eine der Pillen von Mistogan-san zu schlucken oder hält die Wirkung noch von letztem Mal an? Vampir-sama, sollten

Sie Prinz Gerad begegnen, könnten Sie ihm bitte Grüße von Wendy überbringen? Oder wenn Sie de" „Komm runter, Kid. Der da ist ganz sicher kein Vampir."

Grollte eine Tiefe Stimme und eine große, Schwarzhaarige Gestalt zerrte die Blauhaarige hinter sich.

„Wie. Könnt ihr es wagen, einen meiner Nakama zu bedrohen und ihr weiszumachen, ihr währt eine längst ausgestorbene Spezies?" ,,W..was? Sie sind gar kein

Vampir? I..ich hatte gehofft, Grandine wiederzusehen…" schluchzend vergrub die Blauhaarige ihren Kopf im Mantel des Jungens.

,,Potter, gehen sie auf der Stelle Madame Pomfrey holen. Es scheint als wäre eine Epidemie ausgebrochen." Schnarrte Snape.

,,Ja, Sir." Sagte Harry schnell und wollte losgehen, als eine Eisenstange sich zehn Zentimeter vor seinem Kopf in die Mauer grub und kleine Putzbrocken löste.

,,Oh nein." Grollte der Junge, Harry schätzte ihn nicht älter als sich selbst, „Niemand geht irgendwo hin. Erst erzählt ihr uns schön brav, wieso wir in einem

Kellergewölbe sind UND WO MEINE KATZE IST!" „Gajeel-kun, Phantherlily ist auch verschwunden?" fragte die Blauhaarige entsetzt.

„WAS WOLLT IHR PERVERSLINGE VON UNSEREN EXCEED?" „Charle und Lily haben euch doch nichts getan!" schluchzte das Mädchen weiter.

„Expelliarmus!" schnarrte Snape und ein roter Strahl traf den Mann, de zwei Meter zurück flog. „Gajeel-Kun!" schrie das Mädchen entsetzt. „Arms! Bania! Armor!" rief sie kurz darauf und drei Hüllen aus Licht bildeten sich um den Mann, der diese in sich einsaugte. „Arigatou, Kid! So, ist das alles was du rauf hast, alter Mann?" fragte er Snape mit einem funkeln in den Augen… Die ROT WAREN! „W..wie?" flüsterte Harry.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragte die Blauhaarige ernst. „Ich mag zwar nicht so stark wie Natsu-kun oder Gajeel-kun sein, aber ich bin immer noch ein Dragonslayer! Und wenn du vor hast mich anzugreifen oder Gajeel-kun bei seinem Kampf zu behindern werde ich dich bekämpfen!" sagte sie wütend und ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Stupor" kam eine Stimme hinter ihr und mit einem Überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sackte sie in sich zusammen.

„Malfoy?" rief Harry überrascht. Der drehte sich mit einem befriedigten Gesichtsausdruck zu dem am Boden liegenden Körper zu.

„Was?" „Bist du bescheuert? Weck sie sofort wieder auf!" rief Harry empört. „Es ist das letzte, jemanden von Hinten anzugreifen! Hat dir die Lektion mit Moody nicht gereicht-" Malfoy hatte ihm einen Körperklammerfluch aufgehalst.

Dieses dumme Frettchen!

Als Gajeel Wendy fallen sah unterdrückte er ein Augenrollen. Er hatte es doch gewusst. Und dieser schmierige Blonde Typ würde bezahlen, den gleichen Fehler gemacht zu haben wie er damals. Und die Pseudo-Fledermaus auch- hatte dieser Blonde Schleimklumpen gerade seinen eigenen Freund geschockt? Er stieß ein dunkles Grollen aus.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, sie lassen ihren Zauberstab fallen, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass _jemand_ weiter verletzt wird" schnarrte Snape und Gajeel starrte ihn wütend an.

„Zauberstab? Was zum Teufel soll das sein?" grollte er zurück.

„Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa weismachen, Sie wirken ihre Magie Stablos? Ein Kind wie Sie.." „Oi, hör auf zu labern, alter Mann! Wendy ist ein Kind und selbst sie brauch kein dummes Gerät um ihre Magie zu wirken! Noch nicht mal Shrimps Lakaien brauchen da-"

„Stupor!" schnarrte der dunkle Typ vor ihm, und eine Art Lichtstrahl, der auf ihn zuflog, war das letzte was er sah.

Severus Snape war etwas angepisst gewesen, von dem kleinen Mädchen, das die Dreistigkeit besaß ihn als VAMPIR zu bezeichnen! Zuerst wollte er ihrem Haus an die Zehntausend Punkte abziehen, bis sie anfing, wirres Zeug über Drachen und Pillen zu reden. Als dann auch noch ein Schüler mit langen schwarzen Haaren aufgetauchte, der über Katzen redete und dass man sie entführt hätte, war er bereit zu glauben, dass entweder eine Epidemie ausgebrochen war oder die verfluchten Weasleyzwillinge wieder ein neues ihrer teuflischen Produkte entwickelt hatten. Sogar außerhalb der Schule schafften sie es noch, ihn zu belästigen!

Mit einem kurzen „Enervate" auf Potter und zwei Schwebezaubern auf die geschockten Personen ging er los, Richtung Krankenflügel. Pompfey würde Arbeit bekommen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tadaaa~ Mir gehört nixxxx...**

**Noch eine Sache. In meinem Profil werde ich eine Abstimmung veröffentlichen über die Pairings in dieser Geschichte! Bitte nehmt euch die Zeit, wenn ihr diese Geschichte lest, und votet kurz, damit ich eine Übersicht habe, was ihr an Pairings mögt. Arigatou! Keine Sorge, bald ist dieses ganze dumme Ankunfts-Gelabere auch vorbei, noch zwei oder drei Kapitel dann geht's mit der Story richtig los!**

Die grüne Drachin war fuchsteufelswild.

Sie waren verschwunden! Die Eier, die sie mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen wollte! Sie hatte nun fast einen ganzen Mond nach ihren Babies gesucht, aber sie schienen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt! Gerade als Sie in ihrer Wut eine weitere Menschlingsbehausung zerstören wollte (Menschlinge waren immer schuld) nahm sie mit ihren sensiblen Tasthaaren auf der Schnauze eine Störung der Magie wahr. Nicht eine Sekunde danach flimmerte die Luft vor ihr kurz, und drei Wesen erschienen vor ihren Füßen.

_Menschlinge!_ Dachte die Mutter wütend und hob den Fuß, um sie zu zerstampfen als ihr plötzlich ein sonderbar bekannter Geruch in die Nase stieg.

Paralysiert hielt sie inne. Von dem gelben Menschling in der Mitte schien ein sonderbarer Geruch auszugehen. Seltsam vertraut… Wie, als wäre es in Wirklichkeit ein Drache… Aber sicher kein Walisischer Grünspan, wie sie einer war, eher… rauchiger! Sie hatte noch nie einen Drachen oder gar Menschen mit so einem Geruch getroffen…

Es strahlte Macht und Gefahr aus, mehr als jedes Wesen dass sie je gesehen hatte… Entschlossen packte sie die Menschlinge mit ihren Klauen und flog mit ihnen zu ihrem Nest zurück. Sie würde den Grund dieses sonderbaren Geruches schon noch heurausfinden.

* * *

Es war dunkel, als Mirajane erwachte. Sie lag auf dem kalten Boden einer Zelle und nur eine Kerze an der gegenüberliegenden Seite erleuchtete den Raum. Was war passiert?

„E…Elfman? Lisanna?" fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Mira! Du bist wach!" sagte eine männliche Stimme erleichtert. „Gay!" antwortete sie und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Wo sind wir? Wo sind die anderen?" fragte die „Dämonin" Fairy Tails besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber in der Zelle neben mir liegt Cana, sie schläft noch."

Langsam hatten sich Mirajanes Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und sie Musterte den Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, genauer. Sie saß auf rauen Pflastersteinen. Zu ihrer Linken war die Zelle von Gray, zu ihrer rechten eine leere. Zumindest sah es so aus. Ein penetranter Geruch nach vermodertem Stroh lag in der Luft und eine kühle Briese bewies, dass hier irgendwo ein offenes Fenster war.

„Gray, was ist passiert?" fragte sie leise und wollte näher an seine Zelle heranruschen, aber etwas hinderte sie. Eine dicke Eisenkette führte von der Steinwand zu einem Ring an ihrem Hals.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber es ist ganz sicher Flammenhirns schuld!" grollte Grey.

„Ich habe noch nicht versucht, meine Magie einzusetzen, für den Fall dass es hier ein magisches Alarmsystem gibt, aber wenn Cana aufgewacht ist, versuchen wir es, in Ordnung?"

„Hai." Sagte Mira entschlossen. Sie würde keine Sekunde länger als notig hierbleiben und wertvolle Zeit vertrödeln die sie dafür nutzen konnte, ihre Geschwister zu suchen.

Plötzlich ging irgendwo vor ihr eine Tür auf und Mira blinzelte wegen des grellen Lichtes das plötzlich die Zellen durchflutete.

„Es scheint, als wären unsere Gäste, zum Teil, aufgewacht." Schnarrte eine Stimme und ein Mann mit langen blonden Haaren stolzierte vor die Zellen und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Ich frage nur einmal. Wie habt ihr es geschafft, in Malfoy Manor einzubrechen?" schnarrte er.

„MACH DAS VERFICKTE LICHT AUS!" schrie Cana und schmiss eine leere Sakeflasche.

_Toll gemacht, Cana._ Dachte Gray genervt. Cana mit Kater war fast so schlimm wie Cana ohne Alkohol, und Cana ohne Alkohol aber mit Kater war fast so schlimm wie Erza.

Nur lauter und zerstörerischer.

Nachdem Cana den Blonden Fuzzi mit der Sakeflasche getroffen hatte und einen Schnitt in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte, war der sauer geworden, hatte ein paar Regenbogen aus seinem komischen Stab kommen lassen, gedroht sie alle umzubringen oder mit dem Crushius zu belegen… Was war der Crushius?

„Bist du Potter." Hatte ihn jeder der komischen Fashionmörder, wie Mira sich ausdrückte, gefragt. „Was ist ein Potter?" hatte er jedes Mal verwirrt gefragt und nun stand er vor einem umgedrehten Thron-Stuhl-Wasauchimmer. Zu seiner linken stand Mira, zu seiner rechten Cana. Sie schienen alleine zu sein- bis auf eine riesige Schlange die sie andauernd anzischte.  
„Verfickt noch mal. Gibt es in diesem verdammten Drecksloch denn keinen einzigen Tropfen Alkohol? Was ist das denn für ein versauter Drecksladen. Ich will meinen Alkohol!" maulte Cana vor sich hin.

„Ich weiß nicht, hier ist doch sowieso niemand! Vielleicht sollten wir einfach alle Regeln der Höflichkeit über Bord werfen und Lisanna und Elfman und die Anderen suchen gehen? Ich meine, es war auch nicht wirklich höflich vom Gastgeber, und einzusperren anstatt uns normal zu begrüßen!" argumentierte Mira. „Wir sind Fairy Tail! Seit wann sind wir höflich!" stimmte Gray ihr zu.

„Dann ist es abgemacht. Auf an einen Ort, an dem es Alkohol gibt!" jubelte Cana und wollte vorausgehen.

„Warte kurz, Cana…" Mit einem Handgriff hatte er ihre Kette gepackt und sie durch seine Eismagie so kalt werden lassen, dass sie zersprang. Genauso verfuhr er auch bei Mira und sich, außer dass er seinen Eisenring direkt wegsprengte.

Bei den Mädchen konnte er das nicht machen, da sie sich Erfrierungen zuziehen würden.

„Los geht's!" jubelte eine beim Gedanken an Alkohol viel besser gelaunte Cana.

Gerade wollten sie losgehen, als sich der graue Thron mit einem unheilvollen knirschen umdrehte. Ein wirklich hässlicher Mann saß auf dem Thron. Ein Schlangenhaftes Gesicht ohne Nase und rot glänzende Augen. Alle drei machten einen Schritt zurück und rümpften die Nase.

„Erst seid ihr ohne Erlaubnis in das Haus meines Gefolgsmannes eingebrochen, und jetzt wollt ihr schon gehen? Ts, ts, ts, wie unhöflich!" sagte Voldemord spöttisch.

Das schienen die drei Feen aber zu überhören.

„Gomenasai, Sir, wir würden wirklich gerne noch zum Tee bleiben, aber wir sind wirklich in eile, also ein anderes Mal!" rief Mira über die Schulter hinweg als sie und die anderen aus der Tür gingen.

Es war Jahre her, seit Voldemord sich je so ignoriert gefühlt hatte.

"Lestrange!" zischte er mit kalter Wut in den Augen. "Geh, und hol sie zurück! Ich brauche erstmal nur den Jungen. Mit den anderen kannst du dich ein wenig... _vergnügen_." "Ihr seid zu gütig, mein Lord!" kam von einer verrückt lächelnden Frau, die aus dem Schatten getreten war.


	6. Chapter 6

**Achtung! Wichtig: Dieses Kapitel ist ein Geschenk für Ruby! Also bitte nicht beschädigen°^°Bitte votet für eine Pairinggruppe in meinem Profil oder schreibt mir ein Pairing als Rewie oder PM! Mir gehören weder Fairy Tail noch Harry Potter, was ein Jammer aber auch. Wenn sie mir gehören würden, würde ich sie nett einpacken und Ruby schenken! Aber leider gehören sie JK Rowling und Hiro Mashima!**

Als Romeo erwachte, war es weich und warm… Ganz anders als der kalte Tisch, auf dem er eingeschlafen war.

Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf und versuchte sich zu orienieren.

„W..wo bin ich?" fragte er verwirrt. Das hier sah nicht so aus wie irgendein Raum in seinem Zuhause oder ein Zimmer der Gilde. Das hier war völlig unbekannt.

„Ach…"

„…du hast dich…"

„…also endlich entschieden…"

„…Aufzuwachen!"

Sagten zwei Identische Stimmen und zwei absolut gleich aussehende Jungen mit roten Haaren und vielen Sommersprossen standen plötzlich im Zimmer.

„Junge, Junge…"

„…du hast vielleicht…"

„…Nerven, einfach so auf…"

„… Der Straße einzuschlafen…"

„Und das in diesen Zeiten!"

„Hat deine Mutter dir nicht beigebracht vorsichtig zu sein?"  
„Du kannst froh sein, dass wir dich gefunden haben…."

„…Und nicht irgendwelche bööösen Kreaturen!"

Sagten die beiden Zwillinge abwechselnd und bei ‚bööösee' schnitten sie grauenhafte Grimassen.

„Wer seid ihr? Und wo bin ich? Und wo ist Natsu-nii?"

„Gred, er kennt uns nicht!"

„Uns, die berühmten Weasleyzwillige! Das verletzt mich aber jetzt, Forge!"

Sagten die beiden Theatralisch.

„…was?" fragte Romeo verwirrt.

„Hey, Weasleys…"

„…Zauberhafte Zauberscherze!"

„Klingelt…"

„…da nichts?"

Romeo schüttelte nur den Kopf. Die beiden sahen sich an.

„Okay, da du uns nicht kennst…"

„…Ich bin George und das ist Fred…"

„…Oder vielleicht bin ich auch George und das ist Fred…

„…Wir sind die stolzen Besitzer…"

„…eines bescheidenen Scherzartikelladens!"

„…Und mit wem…"

„…haben wir die Ehre zu reden?"

Romeos Kopf flitschte hin und her.

„Ich bin Romeo Conbolt, Magier von Fairy Tail. Freut mich euch kennenzulernen…auch wenn ihr komisch seid…" den letzten Teil sagte er eher zu sich selber.

„…du bist also aus einem Märchen…"

„..oh holder Drachentöter…"

Romeo sah die beiden verwirrt an, bevor er zu lachen anfing.

„Nein, ich bin aus der Gilde Fairy Tail! Wie Feen Schweif! Und wenn dann wären Natsu, Wendy und Gajeel die Drachentöter! Ich beherrsche Regenbogen Feuermagie, und ihr?"

Die Weasleybrüder sahen sich an.

„…Gilde?"

„Davon haben wir…"

,,..Noch nie etwas gehört… aber"

„..willst du nicht sehen, wie es deinen Katzen geht?"

Romeo sah die beiden veblüfft an.

„Fairy Tail ist die Gilde Nummer Eins in Fiore! Wir haben die GmS gewonnen! Und überhaupt… Katzen?"

Wieder blickten die Zwillinge sich an.

„…Wir haben…"

„… einen Verdacht,"

„… aber komm ersmal mit!"

Romeo nickte kurz und stieg aus dem Bett. Die Weasleybrüder führten ihn in einen anderen Raum, es schien wohl ein kleines Wohnzimmer zu sein, nicht ohne sich auf dem Weg über seine Kleidung lustig zu machen. Auf einem Sofa-

„Charle! Phanterlily!" rief Romeo und ging schnell auf die beiden zu.

„Was ist mit ihnen?" fragte er die beiden Rothaarigen.

„Wir haben…"

„…Keine Ahnung. Genau so haben…"

„…wir sie gefunden. Dich übrigens…"

„…auch"

Romeo nickte.

„Danke übrigens für die Rettung vor den ach so bösen Kreaturen, von denen ihr gesprochen habt!" sagte er mit einem Grinsen, als er sich die beiden Exceed ansah.

„… Kein Problem…"

„…Wir sind deine Ritter…"

„…In glänzender Rüstung…"

„…junger Knappe!" riefen die beiden spöttisch und verbeugten sich gespielt.

„Öh… Das erinnert mich an einen Bekannten…" sagte Romeo und schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung an Dan.

„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?" fragte er dann. Er hatte ja noch nicht mal eine Ahnung, wie er hier hingekommen war, oder eher, wie er an den Ort gekommen war an dem ihn die Zwillinge gefunden hatten.

„Wir befinden uns…"

„… über dem Weltbesten Laden!"

„Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze!

„ Wenn du Schule schwänzen willst,…"

„… oder deinen Lehrern im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf den Geist gehen willst…"

„…hier findest du alles was man fürs Unfug machen braucht!"

Sangen die beiden zusammen.

Romeo nickte, beruhigend lächelnd.

„Und wo ist das?" fragte er, denn er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, außer dass er sich jetzt wirklich sicher war dass die beiden vor ihm nicht mehr ganz dicht waren.

„In der Winkelgasse!"

„Direkt zwei Häuser weiter ist Gringotts!"

Romeo stöhnte.

„Und in wieweit soll mir das weiterhelfen?" fragte er genervt.

„Du kennst doch die Winkelgasse! Da wo man sich das Zeug für Hogwarts kauft…"

„…a propos, wieso bist du nicht in Hogwarts?"

,,Du müssest eigentlich schon eingeschult sein!"

„…Du bist doch elf oder zwölf, oder?"

Romeo starrte die beiden an.

„…Ich bin Vierzehn, danke auch! Was ist dieses Hogwarts eigentlich?"

Die Zwillinge starrten ihn an, als wäre er ein Geist.

„…Hogwarts… die große…"

„…Zauberschule in Wales?"

„…klingelt da nichts?"

„hinter welchem Berg bist du denn großgeworden?"

Romeo seufzte.

„Was ist Wales? Eine Hafenstadt?"

„Bist du überhaubt von diesem Planeten?" fragten die Zwillinge verdattert.

„…Wen…dy…" stöhnte plötzlich eine Stimme und die Weasleybrüder machten einen Satz zurück.

Romeo drehte sich um.

„Charle! Geht es dir gut?" fragte er besorgt und half der Katze auf die Beine.

„Natürlich geht es mir gut! Wo ist Wendy? Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie darf nicht einfach verschwinden! Immer wenn ich nicht da bin, passiert diesem Mädchen etwas!" sagte Charle nachdem sie sich einmal umgeblickt hatte.

„Weist du… irgendwie… wurden wir getrennt?" versuchte Romeo zu erklären.

„WAS? Worauf warten wir denn noch! Wir müssen sie suchen! Sie hat sich bestimmt schon wieder in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gebraucht! Wo sind wir überhaupt?" schimpfte die Katze.

„Lily schläft noch, und ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung… nur dass wir uns in irgendner' Gasse befinden sollen…" erklärte Romeo.

„Lily schläft noch? Wie kann er es wagen!" Sie drehte sich um und hielt das Ohr des Schwarzen Exceed hoch. „Wach auf, du unnützer Kater! Keine Zeit zum Faul herumliegen wir müssen Wendy finden!" rief sie und stampfte mit der Pfote auf.

„Eine sprechende…"

„…Katze! Und…"

"… sie ist gruseliger…"

„…Als Mom!" riefen die Zwillinge begeistert.

Charle drehte sich um.

„Wer sind denn diese Lakaien?" fragte sie abwertend.

„I..ich glaube ich sehe doppelt…" kam es erschöpft von Lily, der von Charles Geschrei natürlich wachgeworden war. „Und wo ist Gajeel?" fragte er dann.

„Uhm.. Lily, Charle, darf ich vorstellen, George und Fred, keine Ahnung welcher von beiden wer ist, Fred, George, Charle und Phantherlily." Versuchte Romeo zu vermitteln.

„…Können wir jetzt bitte Wendy suchen gehen?" fragte Charle genervt.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Um es mal in Master Yodas Worten zu sagen: Mir Fairy Tail und Harry Potter nicht gehört noch°^°_**

„Meine Erinnerungen… Sind verschwunden! Meine Erinnerungen… als hätte jemand sie mir gestohlen! Ich bin nicht ich, ohne meine Erinnerungen! Ohne Erinnerungen ist der Mensch nur eine leere Hülle, ohne Antrieb, oh schöne We-" jammerte Rufus als ihn eine Art Kampfschrei unterbrach.

„MAAANN! Wo sind meine Schwestern? Sagt es mir, wenn ihr ein Mann seid!" Elfmann unterbrach ihn. Milliana konnte das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Schon mal was von Frauenquote gehört, du dickköpfiger Diskriminist?!" fragte sie gereizt.

„MANN! SEI EIN MANN AUCH WENN DU KEIN MANN BIST!" antwortete Elfman und schlug sich sehr männlich auf die Brust. „ICH WILL ABER KEIN MANN SEIN! FRAUENRECHTE GEHEN VOR!"

„FREAKS! RAUS AUS MEINEM GARTEN!" Ein fetter Mann mit halbem Schnurrbart und kleinen Schweinsäuglein in dem Puterroten Gesicht watschelte auf sie zu. In der Hand hielt er ein langes Gewehr. „Raus hier oder ich schieße!" verlangte er. „Uhm, eintschuldigen sie, könnten sie mir bitte sagen, wo wir uns befinden?" fragte Milliana so höflich wie sie konnte, da Rufus immer noch nicht dazu fähig war und Elfman… Naja, Elfman war.

Aber der Mann schien ihre Kawaii-Katzenohren und Schwanz nicht zu gut aufzunehmen, und wurde noch roter, bevor er schließlich umkippte.

„Kommt schon, Jungs, suchen wir die anderen!" sagte sie gut gelaunt und zog sich ihren Mantel wieder um. Die Menschen hier schienen nicht sonderlich gut auf ihre Neko-teile zu reagieren…

Sie gingen die Straße entlang. „Das ist grauenhaft." Murmelte Milliana schließlich. „Weit und breit kei-ieeks!" Mit einem ‚Plop' waren etwa Zehn dunkel gekleidete Menschen vor ihnen aufgetaucht und hatten sie umzingelt.

Ein Mann in einem lila Mantel kam auf sie zu.

„Kingsley, Leiter der 4. Auroreneinheit." Sagte er –das sollte wohl eine Vorstellung sein- und hielt eine offiziell aussehende Marke hoch. Milliana schwante übles. „Sie werden hiermit wegen Verstoßes gegen das Geheimhaltungsgesetzt verhaftet. Leisten Sie keinen Widerstand und schweigen Sie, alles was Sie tun oder sagen wird gegen Sie Verwendet." Kamen die Worte, die die Katzenfreundin schon befürchtet hatte aus dem Mund des dunkelhäutigen.

„MAANN! Ein Mann verhaftet nicht einfach andere Männer!" „Ich habe keine Erinnerungen an ein Geheimhaltungsgesetz." „Das können sie nicht tun! Wir sind aus Fairy Tail, Saber Tooth und Marmaid Heel! Und wir haben bestimmt gegen kein Gesetz verstoßen!" protestierten die drei.

„Außerdem sehen Sie nicht wie Runenritter aus!"

„Genau, Ihr könntet aus einer dunklen Gilde sein! Das ist Unmännlich!"

„Meine Erinnerungen beinhalten auch keine dieser Anzüge…"

„Wenn ihr wirklich Runenritter seid, dann lasst uns mit Lahar oder Doranbold sprechen! Mann!"

„Nyaaa… Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das wirklich mir passiert!"

„Fairy Tail muss abfärben…"

„Normalerweise passiert das nur Team Natsu, also hört auf, uns in Stereotypen zu sehen! Das ist Unmännlich!"

„Fairy Tail kann eben einfach nicht mit Sabertooth mithalten…"

„Hmm… Sabertooth: Zwei Nekos. Fairy Tail: Drei Nekos. Nöp. Fairy Tail hat gewonnen. Aber Marmait Heel ist die eleganteste der Gilden."

„FAIRY TAIL IST MÄNNLICH!"  
„Ich weigere mich, mich mit unzivilisierten Träumern zu unterhalten…"

Kingsley war wie erstarrt.

„Tonks, fordern Sie ein Team aus dem St. Mungdos ein. Wir haben es scheinbar mit Opfern eines Verwirrungsfluches zu tun!" Tonks nickte uns machte sich zum apparieren bereit- und wurde zurückgeschleudert.

„Ein Apparierschutz, Sir!" rief sie erschrocken, als auch schon die ersten Gestalten in schwarzen Kutten auftauchten. Kingsley fluchte unfein.

„Rodger! Sehen sie zu, dass dieser Apparierwall verschwindet!" rief er seinem Fluchbrecher zu, der sich sofort an die Arbeit machte.

Die Todesser schienen auf sie gewartet zu haben, wahrscheinlich waren die drei Fremden Lockvögel. Er riskierte einen Blick über die Schulter, doch die drei machten keine Anzeichen, sie angreifen zu wollen. Sie stritten immer noch. Jap, sie waren definitiv nicht ganz dicht.

Schnell konzentrierte sich der Auror wieder auf die Todesser, die sich, gelinde gesagt, komisch verhielten. Statt eine Schlachtformation zu bilden und die Auroren anzufgreifen, rannten sie wie bei einem Wettrennen- Sie _jagen die Personen am oberen Ende!_ Wurde Kingsley klar.

„Wieso müssen wir denn weglaufen, Mira?" rief eine männliche Stimme erbost.

„Naja, wir sind nett, außerdem haben wir sie beleidigt indem wir ihr Angebot, noch zum Tee zu bleiben, ausgeschlagen haben! Aber wir können echt nicht länger Zeit verschwenden, wir müssen Elfmann, Lisanna und die Anderen finden!" antwortete eine Frau.

„Schön und gut, aber warum müssen wir diese jämmerlichen Schwarzen Teile tragen? Zu viel Stoff! Und meinen letzten Rest Sake musste ich auch zurücklassen, sie scheinen uns das wirklich übel zu nehmen!" jammerte eine andere.

„Du hast vollkommen Recht, Cana! Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren!" stimmte ihr der Mann zu und- strippte.

„MIRA!"

„DÄMONIN!"

„Der Eis-Magier…" riefen die drei hinter dem Auror.


	8. Chapter 8

Lisanna erwachte in einem -gelinde gesagt- grauenhaft aussehenden Raum. Grün-silberne Banner vielen von der Decke und scheußlich aussehende dunkle Teppiche zierten den Boden des viel zu protzig und aufgesetzt böse wirkenden Zimmers. Sie rümpfte die Nase. Hatte sie nicht erst letztens versehentlich ein Möbelhaus zerstört, als sie mit ihren Geschwistern auf einem Auftrag gewesen war? Das hatte sie nun davon.

Karma war ne Bitch.

In ihren Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie kaum, wie eine weitere Person aufwachte.

„Lisanna-san?" fragte das Mädchen erstaunt. Erschreckt drehte die Angesprochene ihren Kopf zu der anderen Silberhaarigen.

„Yukino! Du bist auch hier!" freute sie sich. Sie verstand sich gut mit der Stellarmagierin, vielleicht auch wegen der vielen Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den beiden.

„Junge, Junge, war das eine Nacht!" kam eine grummelige Stimme vom Sofa und ein blonder Junge richtete sich auf.

„Hibiki?" fragten die beiden Mädchen erstaunt.

„Oh, zwei reizende Schönheiten!" Sofort stand das Blue-Pegasus-Mitglied und verbeugte sich.

„Ich frage mich, wie zwei wunderschöne Damen noch unverheiratet sein können." Flirtete er auch sogleich los. „Ich scheine doppeltes Glück zu haben, gleich zwei Engel die vom Himmel gefallen sind..."

Die beiden sahen sich an und dachten nur -Typisch.

„Heute nicht, Hibiki, weißt du wo wir sind?" fragte Lisanna höflich. Hibiki stutzte und sah sich um.

„Noch nicht, meine Lady, aber in ein paar Sekunden werde ich es herausgefunden haben." Sagte er und aktivierte seine Magie. Doch anstatt ein Ergebnis zu präsentieren, runzelte sich seine Stirn nur noch etwas mehr. Immer gereizter bewegten sich seine Finger, und Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Irgendwann kippte er einfach um und sein Computer verschwand.

„Ich habe versagt…" hörten die beiden Mädchen ihn murmeln.

„Was ist denn los, Hibiki-san?" fragte Yukino nervös und kniete sich neben ihn während Lisanna die Augen verdrehte. Dass Männer immer so einen Aufstand machen mussten…

„Mein Archiv sagt mir wir würden uns in der Wand zwischen zwei Häusern befinden, in einer Stadt namens „Rondon" und in einem Land namens „England". Und nicht in Earthland sondern in Erde. Ich verstehe das nicht…" heulte er schon fast. Plötzlich glühte einer der goldenen Schlüssel Yukinos auf und sie nahm ihn schnell heraus.

„Öffne dich, Tor zur Waage! **Libra**!" rief sie und eine Orientalisch gekleidete Frau stand im Raum.

„Verzeihe mir, Yukino, aber ich habe eine Erklärung für euer Problem. Bitte zieht das an. Ihr und eure Freunde sind auf eine Konferenz beim Schnu- Sternenkönig eingeladen." Mit diesen Worten übereichte der Stellargeist den drei Personen je ein Bündel Kleidung, was die Gildenmagier schnell anzogen.

„Ich wurde vom König beauftragt für eure unerkannte Reise zu sorgen, also bitte erschreckt nicht." Sagte der Stellargeist und alle drei bemerkten, wie sie ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr und an dem Platz, an dem sie gerade noch gelegen hatten, erschienen exakte Kopien von sich.

„Na dann, Auf geht's!" rief Lisanna aufgeregt. Libra konzentrierte sich und mit einem leichten Sausen in den Ohren verschwanden die vier.

„Also wissen wir nichts." Fasste Erza zusammen während Sting und Natsu sich prügelten. „Keine gemeinsamen Aktivitäten, wir haben nicht die selben Clubs besucht… Unser einziger Hinweis ist der Sake. Und auch nicht alle, die davon getrunken haben, sind hier."

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn." Murmelte Hermine. „Wer auch immer euch in diese Welt gebracht hat, er war gründlich."

„Prinzessin! Dein Ritter in scheinender Rüstung kommt!" rief plötzlich eine Stimme und Loke erschien, Lucy von hinten umarmend.

„Loke!" quiekte Lucy erschrocken, während Hermine starrte und Natsu „LOKE! KÄMPF MIT MIR!" brüllte. „Wie wäre es mit vorher anklopfen? Was wäre, wenn ich mich gerade am umziehen wäre?" fragte Lucy streng. Loke grinste dreckig, und die Stellarmagierin zählte innerlich von drei auf null. „**LUCY KICK**!"

Erza hatte die Konversation gruselig- sie nannte es mütterlich- lächelnd beobachtet.

„Was führt dich hierher, Loke?" Fragte sie, nachdem der Löwengeist sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte.

„Ach ja!" sagte dieser und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Schnurrbart-Mann will mit euch reden. Es ist ein Notfall!"

Lucy schnaubte. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ich noch mal darauf reinfalle? Ich mag zwar blond sein, aber nicht blöd!" schnaubte sie.

„Diesmal ist es wahr, Prinzessin! Der König hat eine Konferenz für alle aus Earthland einberufen… Nur es gibt ein Problem, da du und Yukino die einzigen seid, die Schlü-…" „YUKINO IST HIER?" riefen Sting und Rogue aufgeregt. „Fro will Yukino sehen!"

„Kommt einfach mit." Sagte Loke entnervt und rückte seine Brille zurecht.

„Halthaltthalthalt!" rief Lucy. „Wenn in der Geisterwelt ein Tag vergeht, vergehen hier drei Monate! Ich will nicht schon wieder drei Monate meines Lebens verpassen! Irgendwann bin ich alt, grau und nicht mehr süß obwohl ich nur ein paar Wochen bei euch war!"

Loke seufzte. „Weist du, Lucy, alle Zeit ist nach der Geisterwelt gestellt. In Earthland verläuft die Zeit viel schneller, in Mittelerde viel langsamer. Hier ist es etwa im Gleichgewicht, ein Tag hier sind vier Stunden dort. Das liegt an Merlin-sama, der die Uhr der Welt gestellt hat. Er war ein enger Freund des Königs…Auf geht's!" Schnell verschwand er und an seiner Stelle erschien Virgo mit einem Riesigen Wäschekorb.

„Ich bringe euch Kleidung aus der Geisterwelt, Prinzessin. Wollt ihr mich bestrafen?" Hermine warf einen Todesblick auf Lucy.

„Neinneinneinneinneinnein! Es ist nicht so wie du denkst! Sie ist eine Masochistin!" erklärte Lucy hektisch, als sie den Blick bemerkte. Virgo steckte ihren Kopf hinter Lucy hervor.

„Wollt ihr mich dafür bestrafen, Prinzessin?" fragte sie emotionslos wie immer.

„Nein! Gib uns einfach die Kleidung!"

Erza begann ihre Kleidung aufzuknöpfen.

„Wenn der König unsere Hilfe braucht, wird Fairy Tail, auch wenn es nicht komplett ist, stets helfen kommen!" sagte sie grausam dramatisch. Alle anderen starrten sie an.

„Uhm… Titania? Willst du dich wirklich einfach hier umziehen?" fragte Sting vorsichtig.

„Will sie nicht! Komm Erza!" rief Lucy schnell und zerrte die perplexe Erza hinter sich her zu den süßen, pinken Umkleidekabinen, die auf ihren Wunsch erschienen waren.

Und ehe sie sich versahen, waren Hermine und Dumbledore alleine.

„Sir? Darf ich in den Unterricht gehen? Ich habe schon Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verpasst…

„…Also du sagst uns, du hast uns hierher geschickt?" – Lucy.

„OI! HÄTTEST DU UNS NICHT EINFACH FRAGEN KÖNNEN?" -Natsu.

„AYE SIR!" -Happy

„Wieso auch wir? War Fairy Tail alleine zu schwach?" –Minerva

„W..Wieso habt ihr J..Juvia von Gray-sama getrennt?"- Juvia

„RUHE! HABT IHR DENN KEINEN RESPEKT?" –Erza

Der Geisterkönig seufzte und klopfte ungeduldig auf die Armlehne seines Stuhles.

Während sich die Gildenmagier stritten, trat Libra mit Lisanna, Yukino und Hibiki auf den großen Mann zu.

„Eure Schnu- Majestät, ich habe meinen Master und ihre Begleiter gebracht!" sagte sie schnell, und verschwand zu den anderen Geistern.

Wenn Yukino dachte, dass es riesige Ehre war, den Geisterkönig zu treffen schienen Erza, Sting, Rogue, Natsu und Minerva es nicht so zu sehen. Sie prügelten sich.

„LISANNA!" rief plötzlich eine Stimme, und bevor die genannte sich versah, hing ihr ein blaues Fellknäuel auf der Brust. „Happy! Geht es dir gut?" fragte Lisanna besorgt und hob den Exceed hoch.

„STING-KUN! YUKINO IST DA!"

„Fro denkt auch so!"

„Lisanna! Geht es dir gut?"

„LISANNA!"

„Yukino, freut mich dich wiederzusehen."

„YUKINO!"

„YUKINO! …Eto… Frosch hat dich vermisst…"

„Hat Lisanna-san vielleicht Gray-Sama gesehen?

„Hey, Hibiki!"

„Hibiki? Aber Ichiya ist nicht da, oder?"

Riefen plötzlich alle durcheinander.

Die drei Gemeinten machten lieber einen Schritt zurück.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Gongschlag, der alle auf die Knie zwang.

Der Geisterkönig legte befriedigt eine Hand auf die riesige Gongscheibe und der Ton verstummte langsam.

„Ich habe euch hier hin gebracht, um euch einen Auftrag zu geben." Begann er und ignorierte Natsus „HÄTTEST DU NICHT EINFACH EINEN AUFTRAG AN DAS SCHWARZE BRETT HEFTEN KÖNNEN?" und das darauf folgende „SEI STILL, BAKA!"

„Alle, die hier sind, waren in der Arena in Crocus. Alle die hier sind, haben an den Drachenkönigsspielen teilgenommen. Ob als Zuschauer oder Kämpfer. Das hat sich eine böse Macht zu Nutze gemacht. Eigentlich sollte jeder von euch in einer anderen Dimension oder Zeit landen und dort sterben. Ich habe jedem von euch den Auftrag gegeben, die Zehn verlorenen Seelen aus dieser Welt zu befreien. Dadurch konnte ich euch sicher an diesen Ort bringen. Naja, eigentlich solltet ihr hier in der Geisterwelt, die die Verbindung zu allen Welten darstellt, landen. Allerdings hatte ich zu viele nominiert, und meine Kraft hat gegen die von Zeref nicht ganz dominiert. („Hey das hat sich gereimt!" „Halt den Mund!")So sind nur Sieben von euch auch hier gelandet. Der Rest von euch wurde in dieser Welt zerstreut. Euch konnte ich nur durch meine alten Freunde Lucy und Yukino zu mir rufen." Endete der Geisterkönig und hinter seinem gewaltigen Stuhl ging eine Tür auf. Und sieben Personen traten ins Licht.

„Fairy Tail… So laut wie eh und je."

Der erste war ein Mann mit einer langen Narbe über dem Auge.

„..Hihi, es scheint als hätte ich dich doch geschlagen, Titania."

Kicherte eine Frau mit einer Brille und einem grünen Kleid.

„Wie habe ich es eigentlich geschafft, hier mit hinein gezogen zu werden? Ich war doch gar nicht nah an der Arena…" seufzte eine Pinkhaarige.

„Du warst doch mit mir über dieses Armband verbunden und hast mich total blamiert…" seufzte ein ihr blauhaariger Begleiter.

„Wie kann es Gray wagen, eine schöne Frau wie Juvia im Stich zu lassen?" fragte ein Weißhaariger wütend.

„Auch wenn ich realisiert habe, dass Juvias Herz niemals mir gehören wird… Es ist eine Frechheit!"

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so guten Booze in der Geisterwelt gibt! Wild…"

„FOUR!" antworteten alle dem ‚Betrunkenen Falken' automatisch.

„Ist Wendy auch hier?" sagte die letzte schüchtern- und viel auf die Nase.


	9. Chapter 9

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie alle in einem Kreis in der Halle und blickten gespannt den Geisterkönig an.

„Also, wir können nur nach Hause, wenn wir den Auftrag erfüllt haben und die Zehn verlorenen Seelen befreit haben?" fragte Lucy. „Wie sollen wir sie denn finden? Und wer sind sie überhaupt?"

Der Geisterkönig seufzte.

„Ihr kennt die Legende der Acht legendären Schlüssel? Es ist nur eine Legende, aber wie jede Geschichte hat sie einen Wahren Kern. Es gibt die Geister der vergangenen Zeiten. Herkules. Circe. Bastet. Und noch viele andere, die großes vollbracht haben. Sie wurden von den Menschen als Götter verehrt und nach ihrem Tod wurden sie von mir für ihre großen Taten belohnt und bekamen ein unsterbliches Leben, in dem sie Stellarmagiern geholfen haben, ihre Macht über die Geister zu verstehen und wertzuschätzen. Zu den Zehn verlorenen Seelen, die ihr befreien müsst, zählen auch zwei von ihnen. Ihr müsst die Seelen der Reihe nach befreien, dann ist eure Aufgabe erfüllt."

„Wie denn das? Und wer sind die anderen Seelen?" warf Sting ein.

„Das herauszufinden ist ja die Aufgabe!" erklärte der König.

„Ich überlasse euch eine Seite der Chronik der verlorenen Seelen." Es leuchtet einmal, und Rogue hielt eine goldene Schriftrolle in der Hand.

„Sie wird euch die Seelen der Reihe nach anzeigen."

Rogue rollte das Papier auf. _Die Hüterin beider Welten_ stand als Überschrift darauf.

„Ich werde eure magischen Signaturen in mein Archiv einspeichern. So können wir Informationen austauschen." Erklärte Hibiki und tippte auf der goldenen Lichttastatur herum.

§Könnt ihr mich hören?§ fragte er und alle nickten.

„Damit solltet ihr in der Lage sein, eure Aufgabe zu erfüllen." Langsam merkten die Magier, wie es immer dunkler um sie herum wurde.

„Eure Zeit hier ist Vorbei, Hime-sama!"

„Sucht zuerst eure Gefährten, bevor ihr eure Aufgabe erfüllt."

„Wir haben vergessen nach unserem Alter zu fragen." Fiel Minerva auf.

Wendys Augenlider flatterten, als sie langsam wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte.

Sie sah auf eine weiße Decke. War sie in der Krankenstation gelandet? War ein Auftrag schiefgegangen? Ging es Charle und den anderen gut?

Tausende von Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und suchte die ver- Moment mal! Das war nicht ihre vertraute Umgebung! Nicht die Krankenstation, in der sie oft neue Heiltechniken von Edo-Grandine lernte!

„W… Wo bin ich?" fragte sie mit einem Zittern in der Stimme und sah sich um.

„Gajeel-san!" rief sie dann erschrocken, als sie ihn in einem Bett legen sah und kletterte schnell aus ihrem eigenen.

So schnell wie es ging stolperte sie zu ihm rüber und prüfte die Vitalfunktionen. Er schien bewusstlos.

Schnell suchte sie in ihrem Körper nach dem Strang Windmagie, der sie davon abhielt, panisch zu werden und ihr Ruhe gab. Sie zweigte ein wenig davon ab und bündelte es in ihren Händen, die sie auf Gajeels Körper senkte. Gerade wollte sie mit dem Wiederherstellen des Bewusstseins beginnen-…

„Was denkst du, was du da tust? Du bist krank, ab ins Bett mit dir!" sprach eine kleine rundliche Frau.

Wendy erschrak fürchterlich und ihre gesammelte Magie flitschte als kleiner, dunkelblauer Ball aus ihren Handflächen.

„Nein!" rief sie und rannte ihm nach. Ihre rohe, ungezügelte Magie konnte viel Schaden anrichten.

Endlich, nach ein paar zerschlagenen Stühlen und Flaschen hatte sie die Kugel eingefangen und verschluckte sie schnell.

„Gomenasai! Das ist mir schon ewig nicht mehr passiert! Gomenasai!" rief sie in Richtung der beiden Frauen. Eine war dunkelhaarig und die andere grauhaarig. Die grauhaarige sprach wieder.

„Zauberflummis sind hier verboten, junge Dame! Professor Snape hat dich und deinen Freund da hier abgeliefert und hat euch auf Produkte der Weasleyzwillinge untersuchen lassen. Das Ergebnis ist negativ. Dürfte ich wissen, wo ihr herkommt? Jemand mit einer Haarfarbe wie du hätte ich sicher schon mal gesehen." Sagte sie streng.

Wendy zuckte zusammen. Die Erinnerungen an Gajeel und den vermeintlichen Vampir kamen wieder hoch. „War der Mann, der aussah wie ein Vampir, ein Wissenschaftler?" fragte sie interessiert.

„…Was…Wo?" „Gajeel-san!" rief Wendy erfreut und lief zu dem Drachentöter.

„Wendy! Was ist mit dem Pseudo-Vampir und dem Blonden Früchtchen, dass dich Ohnmächtig geschlagen hat?" fragte er gespannt.

„Es war wohl kein Vampir sondern ein Wissenschaftler!"

„Würdest du dich wohl wieder hinlegen, Junge Dame?" sagte die Grauhaarige Frau streng.

„Kore, könntest du wohl Albus informieren?" Die Schwarzhaarige nickte einfach und verschwand durch die Tür.

Allerdings war sie schon Zehn Minuten später wieder da.

„Tut mir leid, Poppy, Albus ist nicht da. Minerva hat mir gesagt, er hätte noch Tonnen an Arbeit zu tun und hätte aber noch nicht damit Angefangen..." sagte sie und ihre grauen Augen strahlten entschuldigend.

„Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!" rief plötzlich eine Stimme und ein Mädchen mit buschigem braunen Haar und der Junge von vorher, der Nette, stürmten in den Krankensaal.

„Was wollt ihr hier, Harry, Hermine? Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass ihr euren Freund Ronald noch nicht besuchen könnt, egal wie viel ihr bettelt!" schimpfte ‚Madame Pomfrey'.

„Das wissen wir, Madame, aber Harry sagt, Professor Snape hätte zwei Personen hier hingebracht, die sich komisch verhalten!"

„Kindchen, Kindchen, das gibt euch keinen Grund de Armen wie Tiere im Zoo zu behandeln!" sagte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Nein, wir müssen mit ihnen reden! Alleine! Bitte, Professor Dumbledore weiß es auch!" Madame Pomfrey seufzte.

„Was sagt ihr beide dazu?" „Für mich wäre es in Ordnung…" sagte Wendy schüchtern.

„In Ordnung, ihr habt zehn Minuten." Räumte die Grauhaarige ein.

„Komm Kore, wir können noch etwas für die Wunden vom jungen Herrn Weasley tun."

„Ihr beide seid auch aus Earthland!" platzte es aus Hermine heraus.

„Ihr seid aus einer Gilde, oder? Eure Freunde haben sich komische Sachen angezogen und sind mit diesem Stellargeist-Dienstmädchen verschwunden! Bist du ein gewisser Gray?" fragte sie Gajeel.

„ALS OB ICH DIESER STRIPPER WÄRE!" „Gajeel-san, beruhige dich! Unsere Nakama sind hier! Waren da auch zwei Exceed, Charle und Phanterlily?"

„Sind die Blau oder haben eine komische Frisur oder ein Froschkostüm an?" fragte Hermine wieder.

„WAS? Blondie und Ryos sind auch da?" „Nein, das sind sie nicht… Können wir sie bitte besuchen gehen? Also unsere Nakama?" Wendy seufzte.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, wieso wir hier sind!"

„Hey, Blitzjunge!" sagte plötzlich Gajeel.

„Nenn mich doch Harry…" sagte der Angesprochene und hob die Augenbrauen. „Was ist?"

„Wieso hat dieser Blonde nicht nur Kiddie sondern auch dich ausgeknockt?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Was? Er hat seinen eigenen Nakama angegriffen?" fragte Wendy entsetzt.

„Nun ja… Wir sind nicht wirklich Freunde, um genau zu sein …" antwortete Harry verlegen.

Hermine schnaubte.

„Das ist die größte Untertreibung die ich je gehört habe. Wenn es du-weißt-schon-wen nicht geben würde, wäre er dein Erzfeind Nr. 1!"

„Nenn ihn beim Namen, Hermine! Es ist doch nicht zu schwer auszusprechen!" Meinte ihr Freund genervt.

„Eto…Natsu und Gray streiten sich doch auch andauernd und prügeln sich, trotzdem arbeiten sie zusammen und konzentrieren sich auf die Vernichtung des Gegners, sollte es je soweit kommen!" sagte Wendy leise.

„Warte mal, habe ich das richtig verstanden? Du hast Angst davor, einen Namen auszusprechen?" fragte Gajeel baff.

„Niemand spricht ihn laut aus außer Dumbledore und Harry. Alle anderen fürchten sich davor." erklärte Hermine. „Es heißt, er sei mit einem Fluch belegt!"

„Wer ist es denn, der so schrecklich ist?" fragte Wendy ängstlich und klammerte sich an Gajeels Ärmel fest.

„ Lord Voldemord." Sagte Harry bitter. Gajeel und Wendy sahen sich an. Dann-

„GIHIHIHIHI das ist der idiotischste Name den ich je gehört habe!"

„Haha, Gajeel-san, es ist nicht nett über die Namen anderer Personen zu lachen, hihi aber dieser, haha, Name klingt ja mal gar nicht böse! Da klingt je selbst „Zeref" besser!"

Harry grinste tatsächlich, während Hermine aussah, als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Nun ja, wer auch immer dieser Voldie-fool ist, solltest du mal Hilfe gegen ihn brauchen, sag uns bescheid. Der kann ja nicht schlimmer als Hades sein, und der hat ja wohl den gruseligsten Namen aller Zeiten!"  
„Gajeel-san, wenn ich mich recht erinnere lagst du, während ich gegen Hades gekämpft habe im Lazarrett! Und er war wirklich schwer zu besiegen! Wir sollten diesen Gegner nicht unterschätzen!"

„Oi Kiddie, dafür habe ich zwei seiner stärksten Diener besiegt!"

„- Naja, Levy-chan hatte dir das Eisen gegeben…Hey!"

Gajeel hatte den Himmelsdrachentöter gepackt und unter die Bettdecke gestopft.

„…Du hängst zu oft mit Salamander ab."

Langsam erwachte er. Es war dunkel um ihn herum und die Luft roch nach feuchtem Aas.

Kein sonderlich entzückender Geruch, beschloss Laxus als er sich aufsetzte. Da stellte sich ihm die Frage _wo bei Mavis _er sich befand. Ganz sicher nicht in seinem Haus oder der Gilde. Eher in einer Höhle oder dergleichen. Außerdem wachte er normalerweise nicht mit zwei Köpfen auf der Brust auf! Okay, er war schon mal unter Levy und Gramps aufgewacht… Momentchen- nein. Niemals.

„Gramps. Bücherwurm. _Runter von mir._" knurrte er angepisst.

Die Beiden schreckten auf und knallten prompt gegeneinander.

„Ouch…" jammerten die beiden und hielten sich die Köpfe.

„Was? Master? Laxus? Okay, SO betrunken war ich ganz sicher nicht!" stellte Levy fest und richtete sich- Mavis sei Dank- auf.

„Und wo sind wir überhaupt? In einer Höhle?

Der alte Mann öffnete seinen Mund um wahrscheinlich irgendetwas ach-so-intelligentes zu sagen, als ein dunkles Grollen ihn unterbrach.

Ein grau-grüner Drache stand im Licht der gerade aufgehenden Sonne.

„Schon wieder ein fuckin' Lindwurm? Langsam hab ich genug von diesen Viechern!" sagte Laxus angenervt.

Levy sah den Drachen etwas ängstlich an, riss sich aber zusammen.

„Ohayo, kennen Sie vielleicht einen gewissen Igneel oder einen Metallicana? Oder eine Grandine? Das sind auch Drachen und ihre Kinder vermissen sie wirklich!" sagte sie.

„Dein Ernst?" hisste Laxus.

„Ja! Ich hab ihnen versprochen, sollte ich mal einen Drachen treffen würde ich ihn fragen! Naja, ich hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, einen zu finden…"

„Reißt euch zusammen, ihr Gören, wir haben gerade andere Probleme! Der Drache sieht nicht freundlich aus, und ganz sicher nicht so als würde er uns verstehen!" rief Gramps gereizt.

„Halt den Mund, alter Mann! Es bringt nichts, wenn du uns jetzt anmachst!"

„Du undankbares Gör! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Gildarts verlangt hat, dich wieder zu einem Mitglied der Gilde zu machen!"

„Dich hat auch keiner gefragt, alter Mann!"

„Laxus, Master… Ich will ja nicht unken aber- shit! Laxus!"

Der Drache hatte eine Klaue ausgestreckt und den Drachentöter in die Luft gehoben.

„Hey, du übergewichtiger Lindwurm, ich gebe dir genau drei Sekunden, mich abzusetzten." Grollte Laxus wütend.

Levy schauderte und ging hinter dem Master in Deckung. Gut so! Einen wütenden Laxus wollte niemand erleben.

„Zeit ist um. [**Gebrüll des Blitzdrachens**]"

Aus dem Drachen wurde ein zuckendes Häufchen Drachengulasch und Laxus landete mit einer eleganten Drehung auf dem Boden.

„Kommt ihr, oder wollt ihr für immer da stehenbleiben." Grummelte Laxus und trat, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, aus der Höhle.


End file.
